medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Taylor
Introduction Seth Taylor was once the famous commander of Aedwin. It took him nothing to aquire such position, but his commanding was cut short by the mercenary group, Rising Sun. His fate is now unknown, but what is known is that he escaped the horrible cell, the one that mercs put him in once. First appearance Seth was first seen to be a dumb, yet very loyal guard. He enlisted because holding a blade is the only thing he could do, and he didn't expect to live any longer than ten years. Aedwin was his favourite place. It wasn't cold and empty unlike Hallengard. Soon he had to leave Hales due to family business. Returning to Hales As soon as he came back, he witnessed the execution of their king, Azur, whom he didn't know much. By the time Seth has changed. While he was absent from Hales, he grew smarter and stronger. Due to him supposedly being the only old guard alive, new King(Nikolas) promoted him to the Commander. He liked his position, not only because he had power to recruit and judge, but because he believed he was the right man to do it. He did his best to make Aedwin's army stronger, and it worked, but there were many, many obstacles in his way. Some folks with higher ranks did not like Seth, and they tried their best to get rid of him. That, however, did not work. The King sided with him, and he won yet another battle, until one day, where he faced a greater obstacle and lost, causing him to leave Aedwin forever... Conflict with RS Rising Sun(aka RS) was the well known group of mercenaries, who cared about nothing but gold. The group seemed to be harmless at first, but as their numbers grew, they were a real threat not only to Aedwin, but to the whole island. That day was no special. The man in red armor appeared, seeking for help. Curious, Seth questioned the man, and he said, that members of RS attempted to rob him, and he took one of them down. Filled with hate, Seth agreed to help the man, and let him in the courtyard. Shortly after, a few mercs came, seeking for justice. Courtyard turned red as Seth and the man fought the RS, causing them to retreat. That did not last for long, soon Adachi and some others appeared, and they stormed in the courtyard. They got rid of the man in red armor. Knowing what Seth did with the RS members, Adachi attempted to gain revenge, in which he horribly failed, causing him to choke on his own blood. He collapsed to the ground, his sword dropped from his hands. "I won!" Seth thought, but how wrong he was... Adachi stood up. Everyone were surprised, because there was no way that someone would survive multiplie slashes from a deadly blade. It seems his heavy armor saved him. As he stood up, he ordered his men to tie up Seth. Aedwin forces, being outnumbered, did not attempt to fight back. Seth was alone, against everyone else, defenceless. They threw him in a cell deep down the well. He thought that he's going to rot in there, but once again, fortune was on his side. The great escape Seth actually wasn't alone. He had friends and a woman, whom he wanted to marry. One of his friends being the Duke of Ghost Kingdom. He snuck up inside the well and let Seth free, while being unnoticed. They made their way through the Forest, to the waterfalls, then to Hallengard. Seth changed his clothes and shaved. He lived in fear with his girlfriend, not feeling safe anymore... Relationships Nikolas Seth respected the man. Without him, he'd never be able to achieve the Commander position, and he seemed the one who'd rather fight with words than swords. At some point, he thought that Nikolas fears him, but those thoughts quickly vanished. He knew, that Nikolas sort of misses him, because Aedwin never had a commander like Seth before. Gunter Gunter, he was one of Seth's few friends and a fellow guard. They would often talk on the duties about things, and women, too. Unfortunately, Seth hasn't seen his friend in a long time after his first absence from Hales, and he was shocked to see him in Hallengard and crippled. That didn't affect his thoughts about him, though. Alicia Seth deified her. He did everything possible for her, to make sure she was well. She was also the only person who didn't forget about him even after his imprisoment. Unfortunately for him, she was gravely injured by bandits while she was on her way alone. He never found out who it was. Seeing no more reasons to stay on Hales, he left, without notifying anyone. It was a surprise for him to meet her again, alive, not on Hales, recovering from wounds. It was then decided that they should stay out of Hales and live their life happily, together. Category:Characters